In EP 0 634 542 A1 (TrioVing AS) there is disclosed a prior art lock cylinder where the keyway has a set of profile members defining the cross-sectional profile of the keyway. These profile members are constituted by rotation bodies inserted in cylindrical cavities being located on each lateral side of the keyway. The profile members have a varying diameter along a major portion of their length, so as to define a desired profile section in a plane transverse to the keyway. On the other hand, the cylindrical cavities, formed by bores, are uniformly wide along their length and must therefore have a diameter which can accommodate the widest portion of the rotation body.
Accordingly, the cylindrical cavities, housing the profile members, will occupy a substantial part of the volume of the key plug on the lateral sides of the keyway. Therefore, there will be a limited remaining space for accommodating bores where movable locking tumblers of the cylinder lock are to be disposed. This will cause a problem, especially but not only when the key plug is provided with central locking tumblers, cooperating with a coded edge portion of the key, as well as side locking tumblers, cooperating with a code pattern on a side surface of the key.
Another prior art cylinder lock of a similar kind is disclosed in AT 005 121 U1. Here, each of the profile member has a non-circular cross-section and is non-rotatably mounted in the associated cavity at a location adjacent to the keyway.